


Mom Down

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [14]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is like a mom to the Titans and Dick is like the Dad of the group, Reader passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re stressed when the League decides to make a visit to see how you and Dick have been doing running things.  As the mom of the group you have a lot more stress on your shoulders than the others.  Because of the stress you pass out right as the League visit is in progress.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 77





	Mom Down

No one questioned that Y/N and Dick were the mom and dad of the Titans. It was a running joke amongst the young Titans that Dick and you were practically married to one another at this point. Damian was especially vocal with Dick about this. He took every opportunity to tease his older brother about the apparent attraction between the two of you.

You weren’t sure when the title of ‘mom’ had been slapped on you. And to be honest you didn’t really care either. If it meant making sure the kids under your leadership stayed healthy and safe then hell yeah you were a mom. Dick was your co-parent of sorts. The two of you working together to keep the Titans in tip top shape.

You had been fast friends when the two of you were Titans. Dick had always been a natural born leader. He had the charisma and charm to be a leader and get people to follow orders. He commanded respect and the Titans listened to him.

And you weren’t gonna lie, it was incredibly sexy when he went into leader mode. You had to remind yourself that there were others present and you shouldn’t be having those types of thoughts with teenagers present.

Especially the really perceptive ones like Damian Wayne. 

Being the son of the world’s greatest detective was a good and bad thing. Good because he caught things that sometimes you and the others didn’t. Bad because he knew  _ everything. _ He once got you a CD by your favorite artist and you had no idea how he had known since you barely talked about them. He also knew when you were feeling down and brought you your favorite sweets to cheer you up.

Sometimes he would catch you staring at Dick and give you that smirk of his and you felt insanely embarrassed that you had been caught ogling his brother.

Right now you were preparing the Titans for a visit from the Justice League. Visits from the League were rare, but they liked to drop by sometimes to see how the younger generation was coming along. Those visits were stressful for both you and Dick as you tried to make sure the Tower was in tip top shape.

Lately you had been feeling more stressed because Garfield had been injured on a previous mission and you were making sure that he was all right. He had broken it when one of the bad guys had managed to catch him off guard. You had been there in an instant making sure that no other harm befell him as the rest of the Titans came to your aid.

On top of Garfield being injured Raven had been having nightmares recently. She had been coming to you for comfort in the middle of the night when she was awoken by the particularly scary ones.

“Hey,” the sound of Dick’s voice made you jump and you turned to see what he needed. “They’re about to arrive, are you ready?”

You gulped, praying that your anxiety would subside, and nodded your head. “Yeah, is everyone waiting in the main room?”

“Yeah, I just came to find you,” he offered a reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay Y/N. We’ve been doing really well, and they’re just making sure that we’re not slacking off. They have faith in us.”

You let out a sigh, “I know, I know, but I still worry that they’re gonna think that there’s something wrong with the way we do things.”

“I’m pretty sure the Titans will fight tooth and nail to keep us in charge here,” Dick chuckled. “They like us too much to let the League replace us. And trust me, Damian would make Bruce’s life a living hell if we were replaced. He would deny it of course because he has an image he needs to keep up, but he totally likes us.”

You laughed, “It’s the little things he does that tells you he’s not as tough as his facade makes him out to be.”

The two of you made your way down the hall toward the main room of the Tower to wait for the upcoming arrival of the League members. They had specified which members it would be, but you had a feeling Batman would be one of them. Bruce wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see either one of his sons.

The boom tube opened and Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, and Flash all stepped through. Dick stepped forward with a smile on his face, “It’s nice to see you all again.”

“Dick,” Bruce said courteously before shaking his hand. You wanted to roll your eyes at the stiffness and tease them and say to hug each other like they meant it. But given that this was a formal meeting you kept your mouth shut. You stepped forward next and greeted the other members as well and soon the introductions and greetings were out of the way.

Dick you you walked alongside the members, Dick doing most of the talking about what had been happening recently and how training was going. The first stop was the training room where Superman asked for a demonstration on the training exercises that the team would go through on a daily basis. You stepped into the middle of the room and motioned for Damian to join you. He obliged and the two of you began the training session. 

You corrected Damian a few times when you noticed something off about his stance. Damian was a perfect fighter, but he sometimes was more offensive than defensive. You were working on him with that though, helping him see the bigger picture than just winning.

During your fight though Damian noticed that you were sluggish in your moments and his concerns grew when you staggered a bit. The rest of the group saw it as well. Dick stepped forward, his breath catching in his throat. “Y/N,” Damian said your name, but it seemed far away.

You collapsed to the group, Damian catching you before you could hit the hard floor. Dick and a few of the others came racing over. “What happened?” Dick demanded.

“I don’t know,” Damian said truthfully. “She was fine a moment ago and then she started to slow down. I was just about to voice my concerns when she collapsed.”

Dick looked at Raven, “Check her.”

Raven nodded and used her powers on you to see if there was anything major going on below the surface. When she was finished she said, “She’s just exhausted. She’s been pushing herself a lot harder lately.” She looked down guiltily, “I feel partly to blame. I’ve been having nightmares and she’s been there to help me through them. Plus with Garfield’s injury she’s been spreading herself a bit thin these days.”

Bruce put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, “Take her back to her room so she can get some proper rest, the Titans can show us around the rest of the Tower.”

Dick agreed with Bruce and carefully lifted you into his arms and carried you back to your room. Garfield followed after the two of you as quickly as his leg would allow him too. “Go back to the others, I can stay here and watch over her. If anything happens I’ll come find you.” Dick was hesitant to leave, but he nodded and headed out of your room while Garfield transformed into a dog and curled up beside you. 

A few hours later you woke up in your room. It was dark out by this point and you felt a little disoriented. The last thing that you remembered was training with Damian as the League watched, then everything had gone black.

You looked over and discovered Dick asleep in the chair beside you. “Dick?” Your voice drew Dick out of his not very restful sleep. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to adjust to the dark room. “What happened?”

“You passed out when you were training with Damian. The others are worried sick and blaming themselves over this,” he informed you as he joined you on the bed. You snuggled closer to Dick. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were feeling stressed?”

“Because I didn’t even really realize just how stressed I was,” you admitted. “I just thought it was because the League was visiting and then of course Garfield being injured and Raven’s nightmares. I thought I could handle it. I’ve handled a lot worse before.” You looked up at him, he could see the worried expression on your face, “What did the League say? Are they upset?”

He shook his head and stroked your back, “They aren’t upset. Bruce gets it. He knows how stressful watching over a bunch of kids is and then on top of that having your superiors coming for a visit can always create tension. No one is blaming you for this. They all know how good you are at your job. They did recommend taking a few personal days just to recover and relax.”

“But--”

“No buts,” Dick said, his leader's voice coming out. “You’re taking a few days to rest and relax. Maybe take a little trip, stay in a nice hotel, go to a spa, whatever you need to do to unwind.”

You sighed knowing that you weren’t going to win this one, “Fine, but I don’t like being forced out. The others need me.”

“They will all still be here when you get back. I’ll make sure they don’t get into too much trouble. No wild parties or using powers unsupervised and all that jazz.” He kissed the top of your head, “Now get some more rest and we can plan where you’re gonna go tomorrow.”

“You mean you’re gonna decide where I go and then shove me into a taxi and wave goodbye as I stare longingly out the window as the disappearing Tower,” you scoffed.

“So dramatic,” Dick chuckled. “Get some rest, Y/N, tomorrow will be good for you.”

You wanted to protest some more, but you were still feeling tired and held onto Dick a little bit tighter as you drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
